finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Debug Room (Final Fantasy VII)
The Debug Room is an area within Final Fantasy VII meant exclusively for the game developers. It is filled with 'links' to various game content, such as FMVs, battle scenarios, and towns, for the purpose of testing the actual content to see if it would work as intended in the game. That said, there are no legitimate means of accessing the Debug Room; although it has been left in the game coding, this was done not because the developers wanted players accessing the area, but because removing the code would likely create more errors than doing so was worth. It can be accessed via a cheat device or memory hack. Entry A Gameshark code must be used to find the Debug Room. *8009ABF6 0041 for the NTSC version. *80099F2C 0041 in the PAL version. *800987F4 0041 in the Japanese version. After entering this code, the player can either start a New Game to enter the Debug Room immediately, or load their game and enter the Debug Room by entering any Town from the World Map. Layout When entering the Debug Room, the player lands in a room filled with eight kanji characters arranged clockwise, representing the numbers 1-8. The names on the blue circles, starting from Room 1 and ending with Room 8 are: 北 (lit. North), 野 (lit. Field), 鳥 (lit. Bird), 松 (lit. Pine tree), 千 (lit. Thousand), 秋 (lit. Autumn), 古 (lit. Old), 京 (lit. Capital). Each of these kanji links to another room filled with character sprites. Each room has a practical testing use. Some of them send the player to particular points in the game, although many of them leave the player wedged in walls and unmovable. In the center is the official Final Fantasy VII logo, all of which is enclosed by two white bars, with Takashi Tokita's and Masato Kato's names beside each bar. Standing by the southwest corner of the room is Yuffie, who presents the player with a main menu of options. :*MENU ON - Enables use of all menu functions. If the player is far along in the game, this does nothing, but if the player were to access the debug room immediately at the start of the game, they would unlock the Materia, PHS and Save functions. :*BATTLE LOCK - Prevents all random battles. :*BATTLE UNLOCK - Allows random battles. :*MOVIE LOCK - Prevents FMVs from playing. :*MOVIE UNLOCK - Allows FMVs to play. :*GLOBAL RESET - Resets all flags, including story flags, Gil, and the party. Cloud's name will revert to "EX-SOLDIER". :*FULL NAME - Turns character names into gibberish. Cloud's name will become "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM". :*NEW START - Resets all story flags, and takes the player to the start of the game on Disc 1. :*SOUND RESET - Stops any songs that may be playing in the background. :*FULL MATERIA - Fills up the character's Materia list to capacity. :*BATTLE999 - Special battle with the Pyramid enemies. Debug Room 1 (North) The message "Welcome To FinalFantasy 7 English Version" appears on screen. *Aeris: Says 'Working Now', and goes to one of Tifa's flashbacks as she is held captive with Barret. *Barret in Sailor Suit: :*'7th Street' goes to the Beginner's Hall. :*'Welcome Home' leads to 7th Heaven after returning from the Sector 1 Reactor bombing. :*'Before Memory' is when Cloud and Tifa reminisce on their promise. Category:Dummied Content Category:Final Fantasy VII Locations Category:Final Fantasy VII Bugs